


snake face

by esperink



Series: that foster sides au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, also this is a terrible title who authorized this, roman is 16 and dee is 13 and they're foster siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Someone got into Roman's makeup.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: that foster sides au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538680
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	snake face

**Author's Note:**

> so i have this blog on tumblr, and it's for a foster family au, but I kinda stopped posting there for a bit because I got discouraged. But I really wanted to write this part, but it's way too far in the future and we haven't even *met* Dee on the blog yet, so. I was like 'I guess I could write the scene and dump it here'.
> 
> Also it's only in this series ('AUs I'll never continue') because I'm not sure I'll ever get around to putting it all together and posting it on ao3. I'm probably gonna try to get back to the blog in a bit.

The light in Roman's room was on - not necessarily out of the ordinary, but he was pretty sure he'd turned it off when he'd left earlier. 

No, there was somebody there, and they were rummaging through his makeup box.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and Ethan turned around in alarm.

"Nothing," Ethan said, and even someone who was not a compulsive liar would have said the same.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "If nothing, then please step away from my things."

Ethan almost shamefully stepped away from Roman's makeup box. On the table there was the family laptop and a YouTube video of some sort was playing.

Roman paused to look at the video. It was a simple, basic tutorial on how to make scales with just eyeshadow and some mesh. He recalled Ethan drawing what looked like scales on his hand before.

Roman turned to speak to the teen, who was already trying to leave. "Hold on," he said, and he could tell Ethan was very close to just bolting. "Come here."

Ethan's eyes were guarded. "Why?" he asked.

"I know what I'm doing," Roman assured him, and the other teen very slowly reentered the room. "I didn't get this far in theater without knowing a thing or two about makeup design." He picked up a makeup brush. Ethan sat in the chair.

Roman got to work. Ethan hissed at him at first, when Roman grabbed his chin to tilt his head, but they figured something out that didn't require Roman to touch Ethan's face. 

"There," Roman said after a bit. "Doing your whole face would have been too much, but does this work for you?"

Ethan turned to face the mirror, a hand carefully trailing the scales Roman had successfully put on his face. "Why?" he asked again, meaning something entirely different this time.

Roman shrugged, starting to put away the makeup. "I don't know," he replied. "Isn't it so much better than whatever result you would have gotten following the tutorial?"

Ethan didn't answer, but that didn't bother Roman. He was a lot more perceptive than what Virgil gave him credit for. He knew sometimes Ethan wouldn't say anything, just so he wouldn't lie.

Ethan slid off the chair and headed to the door.

"Next time, though," Roman called, "just ask, okay, Ethan?"

He'd turned away to close his box and put it away when Ethan spoke up. "Dee."

"Huh?" Roman looked back at him.

The young teen smoothed out his shirt, hand already going back up to touch the scales. "You can call me Dee." His eyes were wide, just barely, as he gave Roman this information. Like he was worried.

Roman smiled softly. "Alright, Dee," he said, and Dee left for real this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws
> 
> or check out the au! foster-sides-au


End file.
